


Classic Style

by mousapelli



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Touya has let the hair get just a little out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classic Style

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2016 SASO bonus round prompt fill: prompt was the 10 years later sketch of Shindou and Touya where Touya's hair is longer than it has any right to be (and looks stupidly good).

"Aren't you ever going to cut this?" Shindou says, reaching over to twirl a piece of Touya's hair around two of his fingers. It's getting quite ridiculously long these days, but Touya always finds some excuse to keep from getting a haircut on his off-days, and since he's defending two titles concurrently, he doesn't have that many of them to begin with. 

"Aren't you going to ever stop bleaching half of yours like you're stuck in your junior high rebellious period?" Touya asks lightly in reply. Shindou blows him a raspberry. "That's what I thought."

"It's my trademark look!" Shindou protests. He's been propped up on one elbow, but he flops back down against Touya's side. His hand stays in Touya's hair, though, drawing some of it across Touya's chest to go on running his fingers through it. "You know, like you and terrible suits."

"You like taking them off me too much," Touya says lazily. "And you may recall that I do dress traditionally sometimes, but then somebody told the newspapers it was an unfair distraction when I kicked you off the Honinbo circuit."

"Low blow," Shindou grumbles. "And they already knew we were dating. And you should definitely go traditional, just not when I'm playing you. Or in the same room. Or the same building."

"Or the same prefecture?" Touya says. Shindou grumbles that might be best and lets go of Touya's hair to tweak his nipple. "Anyway, what do you care about my hair? It's always been long."

"Not this long." Shindou is silent for a minute, wrapping the strands around his fingers again. "I don't know. Seems like it would get in your way."

Touya is sure that isn't the reason Shindou brought it up, and also knows for a fact that Shindou likes when Touya has his hair longer no matter what it gets in the way of, but he doesn't press it. It seems forgotten later anyway when they finally struggle out of bed to make breakfast, get into an argument about Waya's left corner in _Go Weekly_ 's match coverage, and tumble right back into bed to work it out. 

When he's sprawled boneless across Shindou's chest, Shindou seems to have absolutely no problem smoothing out all the tangles he's just worked into Touya's hair, until it's a glossy waterfall down his back. 

Still, maybe he's let it get a little out of control, Touya reflects when he's dressing for his match the next day, eyeing his reflection as he holds up two different ties he's trying to decide between. It is starting to look just a bit like the Shindou's have the sweet daughter-in-law they no doubt were hoping Shindou would eventually bring home. 

"It's cause you look like him," Shindou says suddenly, making Touya look up. Shindou's standing in the doorway, only half-dressed himself. His expression is…it's not quite sad and not quite annoyed. It's a face he makes sometimes when he thinks Touya isn't looking. "You know, him."

"Sai?" Touya tilts his head. "Do I?"

"No." Shindou's lips purse, like something sour is on them. "Not really. Not in the face. But like…now that you're older, you have like…an air. Peaceful. Steady. So the hair makes it…oh, never mind."

"Hikaru," Touya says, reaching out to halt Shindou by the wrist when he tries to push past. "I don't mind cutting it, if it's upsetting to you."

"It's not, it's…" Shindou heaves a sigh. "I'm not upset. Keep it, it looks good. Wear traditional stuff and a great big hat if you want, it doesn't matter. I know you aren't him. It was bugging me a little, but now that I figured it out, it's fine."

"Is that so, now." Touya smirks, just enough to get Shindou's attention. "Because I might be persuaded to wear something traditional right now, if I had a little help undoing all these difficult modern buttons."

"Who gave you the right," Shindou growls, seizing Touya's mouth as the same time as he tangles both hands in Touya's hair.


End file.
